


I Only Told You in Words

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: I can’t even begin to voice how I feel about you aloud





	I Only Told You in Words

_I can’t even begin to voice how I feel about you aloud. There’s so many feelings that both confuse and excite me if I’m honest with myself. There are times where I can’t stand being around you, while other times I want no one but you, even if it’s just a simple phone call. No matter how many nights we share a tent or hotel room, I can’t do anything to alleviate these feelings. You work so hard to keep us together, to be the light hearted soul through out this adventure, and for the most part, you do. Yes, I’ve seen you at your low points, when you turn in for the night earlier then normal as you claim your tired. I’ve gone in just to check up on you, make sure you’re not running a fever and I see those tears stream down your cheeks before you quickly swipe them away and that faux smile is put in place when you hear me. I want nothing more then to drop to my knees and hold you, to tell you everything is going to be alright even I don’t believe that myself. Although I shouldn’t demean you. You’re brave, brave then I’d thought you’d be. The deamons we face, the dungeons we must crawl through for a royal tomb haven’t deterred you once. Yes, you have your fears, but you voice them then keep them bottled up. I envy and admire you for that._

_When Insomnia fell and we all knew the fate of all that lived there, you did your best to save face, to be beside Noct, to be his best friend that he needed. You were also extremely good at keeping him happy. Before you and he were friends, he wasn’t the brightest of children. Yes, he’d have his moments, but especially after the accident then the invasion of Tenebrae, he smiled far less then I’d ever seen. Then you came along and, even after he’d realized how poor his fathers health was, he was still some variation of happy. I’m sure there were things he hid from me and only told you._

_If I knew what I did then, that I do now, I’m not sure if I’d be able to change anything and even if I could, if I’d want to. I would never have been spent this much time with you if this hadn’t happened, but on the other hand, Insomnia, and every one in it, would still be alive. Perhaps it’s selfish, rather I know it is, but there is a part of me that is grateful all this has happened if only for the fact I was able to be with you._

_This is just rambling by this point, but I feel a thank you is in order as well as a confession. Though you will never see this, though you will never think of me as anything more, though I will never be able to be with you, I love you. Simply writing it has lifted a weight off my chest and though you will never hear me say it from my own mouth, just know I thank you, Prompto, for simply being in my life and making it just that bit brighter._

 

_— Ignis Scientia_

 

The severely yellowed pages of the last journal entry nearly ripped, he held it so tightly in his hands. The grave before him felt that much more painful, the rocks scrapping his knees when he dropped to them hardly registering as the words he read over and over again slowly sunk into his mind. Ignis, after all this time, had cared this deeply about him. There were tears now, little droplets that slid over his cheek to drip off his chin, staining the yellowed paper before he quickly wiped them away to preserve the paper he best he could.

The journey he held was found in the old pack Ignis had taken with them on their journey to Altissia. A lot of things were found in it and perhaps it was due to the fact Ignis couldn’t exactly see where he was putting things away, so he left them stored inside.

To be honest, when he first opened the journal, he hadn’t expected much and at first, he was right. All he found were the recipe’s he’d constantly write down or a few notes on certain weakness of certain beasts, but the further he flipped the pages, the more intimate the chef had begun to write until he finally came across this. This confession that he hid away for so long.

He hated the man for a split second. He knew, deep down, there was always something there for Ignis in return, ever since they first met. He buried in though, knowing, or at least thinking he knew, the advisor wouldn’t want to waste his time on him. But no. He did. “Iggy…” his words were caught in his throat, being forced out of his mouth, “I…I love you too.” he swallowed hard, closing the journal and placing it at the headstone where he found it. “I’ve loved you for a long time.” his hand rested on the smooth top of the stone, gently soothing over it as he let his tears run free. “You were stubborn then as you were in your old age. Shoulda just given it a go.” his eyes closed for a moment, trying to even out his breathing. Out of all of them, Ignis went first when he became ill and couldn’t recover. Gladio said he’d work himself to death and he was right. Out of all of them, Ignis did the most for the new Insomnia, having trained his entire life for advising a King.

He looked up to the sky now, the sun slowly setting, casting the sky in wonderful tones of pinks, reds and oranges. Well, now Ignis was there too, along with Noct and Luna and Regis, probably nagging the King about eating his vegetables because he was sure, if there was some sort of afterlife, Noct still wouldn’t eat them. “Goodnight Iggy.” he said wiping this eyes. “Noct, you too. Take care of him for me until I get there. I got some words for him.” He stood up, making his way toward town before pausing to take one last look behind him. His imagination, he was knew, but Ignis stood next to his grave, looking like his 22 year old self again. He was waving and Prompto swore he saw a shimmer glide down Ignis’ cheek. He waved back, smiling as big as he could before facing forward again. Now he was sure there was nothing to fear when his turn came, because now, he had a lover waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this is a bit out of character, but I'm still trying. Anyway, this was just something I wrote at way too early in the morning. I don't really know where it was going, but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
